Una historia de amor
by M. Espinosa
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando nuestra vida romantica no es como la escribimos? Takari
1. amor una zona peligrosa

Amor una zona peligrosa

Hola mi nombre es T.K. Takashi, soy novelista y esta es mi historia.

Escribir una historia de amor es facil, un chico conoce a una chica se enamoran y el resto es historia, sin embargo para mi no fue asi. Yo a ella la conosco desde que eramos niños,su nombre es Hikari Yagami ,es hermana de uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano,todo comenzo como una amistad,después ella y yo cursamos en el mismo grupo y esa amistad se volvio algo mas incluso hasta le escribi una cancion: "Holy light" se llamaba me inspire en ella.

Ella ,una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafes,recuerdo que hablabamos de muchas cosas. Todo comenzo cuando mi madre me dijo que iria a Berlin por razones de su trabajo, yo podria irme a Francia,pues mi abuelo se ofrecia en hospedarme,yo por mi parte viviria mi historia de amor con ella,después de mucho pensar le pediria que fuera mi novia,tenia ella ya 19 años y eramos inseparables,total,podria quedarme con mi hermano,el habia aceptado que podria quedarme,en eso pensaba cuando Daisuke uno de mis amigos hablba conmigo "le pedire a Hikari que sea mi novia" me dijo,en fin el no sabia que yo haria lo mismo, ademas faltaba que ella aceptara.

Ese dia yo iba camino al parque para verla a ella como siempre,a aquella banca del parque, para después ir a donde ella quisiera, en eso vi que alguien estaba con ella,era  
Daisuke y lo que vi me destrozo el corazon el la besaba,habia aceptado,me dije y Sali corriendo.Ese dia hable con mi Hermano y le dije que iria a Francia con mi abuelo"¿Qué estas diciendo?" recuerdo que me dijo, pero yo le conteste que esa era mi decisión, no hable con nadie mas.

Al otro dia yo estaba en el aeropuerto para irme de Odiaba, total,Daisuke tenia ya muchas ofertas para equipos de Soccer y figuraba como una posible estrella,en cambio yo iba para un simple novelista,ese dia yo llegue a casa de mi abuelo y me trato amablemente, y me ayudo a impulsarme en esto que ahora soy,un joven novelista Conocido aquí en Francia. A pesar de este acontecimiento decidi empezar de nuevo en el amor, con una chica llamada Zoe, pero la magia solo duro 3 meses pues prefirio a un chico llamado Koji

Desde que me fui de Odiaba han pasado 3 años y regresare mañana,pues una editoria de Odiaba quiere firmar un contrato,no quiero ir , pero mi trabajo me obliga.Me he comunicado con mi hermano y me ha dicho que hay muchas sorpresas, sabiendo lo que me espera me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto se que me encontrare con ella de nuevo


	2. El reencuentro

REENCUENTRO

Llegue del aeropuerto a las 9.00 de la mañana después de algunas horas de vuelo, sin embargo yo no me sentia cansado , mi mente estaba en aquel doloroso recuerdo, de repente veo a alguien que me espera, es Matt y alguien esta con el es ¡Sora!

"hola T.K." me dice ella

"han pasado tres años desde que nos despedimos,¿Qué tal te ha ido, Shakespeare, ya tienes un nobel?" me pregunta ironicamente

Respondo tambien con un tono de burla "ya casi me lo dan", y saludo a Sora, quien al ver mas detenidamente esta abrazando a Matt muy amorosamente.

"¿sorprendido?" me pregunta, y me quedo estupefacto al escuchar que ella es su novia.

Finalmente después de tantas sorpresas me invitan a tomar un café,después de poner mi equipaje en su auto, después el me dice acerca de lo que ha pasado, Iori estudia leyes, Izzi una carrera de computación y Hikari, me dicen que esta en Tokio, para mi frustración y que Daisuke esta en un equipo importante de soccer y que no regresara hasta dentro de un año mas.

En eso escucho que alguien se acerca a Matt es Hikari a pesar de estos tres años ella no ha cambiado y para mi sorpresa en su cabello lleva un prendedor que yo le habia regalado.

"hola T.K.,que bueno que estas de regreso" me dice alegremente , en eso veo que se le acercan otras dos chicas, una de ellas es Yolei la otra es una chica llamada Ruki Makino amiga de ella desde hace dos años y medio, este reencuentro parecia que habia sido planeado por alguien ,pero, ¿Quién planeo esto? Volteo a ver a mi hermano y con una mirada comprobe que el habia sido.

"¿Dónde te hospedaras T.K.? me pregunta Hikari

"me hospedare en un hotel cerca de donde vive Matt , respondo alegremente, pensando que tal vez pueda tener otra oportunidad y acordamos vernos al otro dia, después de esta platica y conocer a sus amigas me doy cuenta que ella no ha cambiado, al igual que Yolei y que esta chica Ruki es de un carácter un poco fuerte y reservado, pero no es mala persona.Finalmente regreso alegremente a una mesa a donde se habian ido Sora y Matt y escucho algo que me destrozo nuevamente.

"yo habia hablado con ella y dijo que se vengaria por lo que hizo"dice Sora a el

"esperemos que no lo haga ella jamas ha sido asi"dice el

Yo en ese momento la voltee a mirar, no lo podia creer,sin embargo no me entristesco pues solo estare algunos dias y decido que si ella quiere hacer eso, yo tambien puedo.


	3. Un juego doloroso comienza

Un juego doloroso comienza

Ese dia yo casi no habia podido dormir,pues seguia en mente lo que habia oido,aunque en un principio habia decidido confrontar a mi hermano,decidi no hacerlo pues tal vez Hikari queria vengarse por algo en el pasado,pero,¿Que le he hecho yo?, si incluso yo me fui para que ella pudiera ser feliz con Daisuke,en fin mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta y para mi sorpresa,era Hikari.

"hola" me dijo

"hola,¿Que sorpresa verte aqui?"le dije aunque considero esto fue tonto pues habia quedado en verla hoy,sin embargo al ver aquella mirada que me dedicaba me parecia imposible que ella estuviera dolida conmigo, aunque me controle y decidi seguir su juego,tal vez,ella se cansaria primero de este juego.

Caminabamos por el parque, como cuando hace tres años, yo seguia sin poder creer lo que habia oido y pensaba preguntarle, pero ella dijo algo que me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

"asi que ahora eres un novelista reconocido, vaya, lo que se logra en tres años" me dijo

"si, todo lo debo en parte a la ayuda de mi abuelo" le dije aunque no le dije que una parte de eso es gracias a ella,

"si aunque no lo creas he leido todos los libros que has escrito"me dijo

"¿En serio? le pregunte

"si,en serio" me contesto

"si, aunque debo decirte que te extrañe en estos tres años,la forma en que te fuiste fue muy drastica"

"bueno,tenia 19 años y considere que esta era una oportunidad y no la desaproveche"le conteste aunque debo decir que eso no era en realidad lo que habia ocasionado que me fuera asi,lo que en realidad habia ocurrido es que me dolio verla besandose con Daisuke y por eso me fui.

Despues de eso comenzo a platicarme acerca de sus amigas,aunque considero que eso no me interesaba,pero lo que llamo mi atencion fue la forma en que hablaba de Ruki  
pues parecia que Hikari la tenia en un nivel aun mayor que a Yoley a pesar de que al igual que nosotros dos ,Yoley tambien conocia a Hikari desde niña,y surgio una pregunta¿En que nivel me tenia a mi?.

Despues fuimos al cine y la acompañe a su casa pue ya era tarde,al llegar me encontre con Tai quien en ese momento el planeaba convertirse en un politico. Despues pasamos adentro y ella me llevo a su habitacion pues queria mostrarme algo,y mi sorpresa fue que en una parte de la pared de su recamara habia pegadas muchas fotografias de nosotros desde que eramos niños yo me quede observandolas.

"¿Te acuerdas de esta foto es de cuando fuimos a N.Y."me dijo

"si" le conteste y me parecio muy raro no ver ninguna de Daisuke,en fin tal vez esas las tenia en un album.

Después regrese al hotel pensando en lo que habia ocurrido hoy y pense que lo que ella hacia era muy doloroso para mi,Acaso ¿Tan grande era el rencor que me tenia? 


	4. amor de nuevo

Amor de nuevo

Dos dias pasaron desde que vi aquellas fotos y pienso que tal vez no este dolida conmigo,pero que tal si es cierto y finge, por lo tanto yo tambien se jugar y en los dias anteriores hicimos aquello que haciamos cuando hace tres años.

Yo le lleve flores,segun recuerdo rosas blancas eran sus favoritas,soliamos salr a caminar al parque platicando,ella por su parte ella actuaba muy normal,caminabamos tomados de la mano, casi pareciamos novios, a veces soliamos ver el atardecer  
y ella se recargaba en mi hombro, note incluso un collar que le regale que tenia un simbolo de una estrella,segun lo que me dijo el vendedor el simbolo  
representaba a la luz,y yo la consideraba asi como un angel de luz.

"Sabes desde hace tres años no veo el atardecer con alguien"me dijo mientras se recargaba en mi hombro,en ese momento no se que me sucedio ya que por un segundo me deje llevar y ella y yo nos acercamos levemente  
hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron besandonos.

"a pesar de tner a mi hermano y mis amigos me siento sola" me dijo

"¿Por que? ellos no dejarian que nada malo te pasara"respondi sorprendido

Pense que a eso se debia lo que sentia hacia mi, Daisuke se habia ido desde hace tiempo y seguramente el muy sinverguenza ni siquiera le escribe, entonces por un rato le aconseje como cuando ibamos en el mismo salon, y le aconseje que intentara escribirle a alguien que fuera especial para ella.

Despues caminabamos por el centro comercial y mirabamos los adornos navideños pues se acercaba  
navidad.

Algo me ocurria , no lo habia sentido desde hace años antes de que esto pasara,lo primero que hice despues dejarla en su casa  
fue regresar al hotel cerre la puerta y creo incluso que llore a causa de lo ocurrido,me di cuenta que ella se habia vuelto alguien fria,cruel al hablar y me di cuenta que yo no podia seguir asi ,sin embargo decidi hacer un ultimo intento y hacer lo que ella hacia.

Al otro dia fui a la editorial que me habia llamado y firme un contrato para que publicar mis historias.Despues de eso mi mente se distrajo un poco y decidi caminar  
solo hasta que choque con alguien,me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien era, era Mimi,ella tardo un tiempo en reconocerme pues al parecer habia estropeado un pastel que llevaba.

"mira lo que hiciste idiota,me tomo horas hacer ese pastel"

"Mimi, ¿eres tu?"

"¿Te conozco"

"soy yo, T.K."

"AAAAHHH¡T.K. Takashi el ahora joven novelista grito"y me abrazo,despues acompañea Mimi a ver a Joe,en el camino me entere que estuadia gastronomia y que llevaba un pastel a Joe debido a que terminaba su ciclo de examenes.

Ella parecio ver que algo me pasaba y yo le comente lo que pasaba desde hace tres años, y lo que ahora vivia.

"estas equivocado, Hikari no te guarda ningun rencor, ella te ama y muere por ti, ha esperado tu regreso, incluso sigue soltera, recapacita y habla con ella, se que sus sentimientos, son sinceros nadie puede fingir tanto tiempo y mucho menos ella" me dijo y despues de un rato Joe aparecio, y charlamos un rato, despues me encamine al hotel ,me sorprendia que Mimi hubiera madurado tanto, seguramente Joe la aconsejaba, hacen buena pareja, aunque note que en parte seguia siendo la misma al pedirme mi autografo.

Faltan 2 dias para el 24 de diciembre,para esa fecha ya estare en Francia,por lo pronto Matt llamo a mi celular y me dijo que Hikari me veia mañana en el parque, ya que queria decirme algo y que iria con Daisuke,seguramente tomo mi consejo y olvide lo  
que me dijo Mimi,seguramente le pidio que fuera su esposa,en fin no huire esta vez la hare frente. 


	5. La fiesta

La fiesta

Ese dia fui a buscar a Hikari antes de la hora indicada, segun Matt ella trabajaba ayudando a otra de sus amigas en un kinder, recuerdo que desde que tenia 12,ese era su anhelo. Cuando entre vi en un jardin jugando con unos niños a una chica con un titere de calcetin jugando con los niños y vi que alguien estaba con ella, era Hikari quien se sorprendio al verme y parecia alegre al verme

"Yuri, puedes cubrirme un rato"le dijo a la chica

"no te preocupes amiguita, puedes irte con tu novio" dijo en un tono de burla y note que Hikari se ruborizo

"¿Que cosas dices yuri?"

Despues salimos del kinder y me dijo que se sorprendio mucho al verme y me hablo de la chica que estaba con ella,Yuri era profesora del kinder y ella la asistia.

Despues de platicar fuimos a casa de Yolei y me quede sorprendido ya que me habian preparado una fiesta sorpresa ahi estaban Mimi, Joe quien estudiaba ahora medicina y como lo habia intuido Mimi era su novia, estaban Matt y Sora,Tai, Iori quien estudiaba leyes, Izzi me saludo calurosamente, incluso hasta Ken quien estaba en la academia de policia y para mi sorpresa Yolei era su novia, incluso estaban las amigas de Hikari: Ruki y Yuri, y comenzaba a emocionarme hasta que vi a...

"Hola T.K."me dijo Daisuke

"hola" respondi un tanto decepcionado incluso intente retirarme cosa que no pude hacer, debido a que pense que me veria mal

"Hola Daisuke" escuche que le dijo Hikari y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Despues la fiesta siguio ,Yuri cantaba karaoke,Iori y Tai hablaban acerca de politica, Izzi charlaba con Yolei y en un arranque saco a bailar a Ken ,note que Sora y Matt estaban abrazados y despues vi como salieron a bailar a la pista  
en cuanto a Mimi tomo el microfono y cantaba una cancion que se llamaba"I wish" y por lo que vi Joe era la persona para la que era dirigida la cancion,  
despues mi ira se encendio al ver a Daisuke que estaba en los bocadillos desapareciendolos como por arte de magia en vez de estar  
con Hikari.

"¿Que te parece si me sacas a bailar?"me dijo Hikari quien nuevamente me sacaba de mis pensamientos, bueno no me pude negar y bailamos un rato ,ella se abrazo a mi cuello y yo la tome por la cintura,y nuevamente ocurrio,nos besamos de nuevo ,comprendi entonces que yo la amaba y que ese sentimiento me afectaba,¿Por que me hacia eso? no podia creerlo la Hikari que yo conocia no era asi ,¿Que ocurrio en esos 3 años que me fui,despues me dijo que esperara que me tenia una sorpresa, tomo el microfono y empezo a cantar una cancion conocida por mi "Holy light" la cancion que yo le habia compuesto,eso me destrozo.

Despues de algunas horas ella me acompañaba al hotel donde yo estaba hospedado

"¿Te gusto la fiesta que te organice? pregunto ella

"si" conteste aunque admito que no era asi yo sentia que moria.

Despues entramos a la habitacion del hotel. 


	6. revelacion

Revelacion

Entramos a la habitacion de hotel,comenzamos a platicar

"¿Regresaras pronto a Francia?"

"no lo se ,mi regreso a Odaiba fue solo por negocios"

"¿eso quiere decir que te iras?"

"si asi es"

"¿Hay alguien esperandote en Francia?"

"solo mi abuelo"le conteste aunque le hubiera dicho que si debido a que estaba furioso y con el corazon roto

"¿Y si hubiera algo que no te dejara irte?"me vuelve a preguntar

"no lo se mi trabajo es importante"

"hay algo que quiero mostrarte"me dijo y de su bolso saca una foto era de nosotros cuando teniamos 12,nos la habia tomado Yolei en un parque en el momento en que ella me daba un beso en la mejilla

"¿Recuerdas ese momento?"

"si nos enfadamos con Yolei"

"no quiero que te vayas"me vuelve a decir

Yo en ese momento me enfade,pues pense que seguia jugando conmigo y ya no aguante mas y le dije:

"¿Por que no se lo dices a Daisuke?"

"¿De que estas hablando?"me pregunta extrañada la chica

"ya se que me odias,por que me fui,y te dire la razon por la que lo hice:fue por que te vi besar a Daisuke,ve y dile a el..."y no pude terminar de hablar ya que me habia dado una cachetada

"venganza?,yo no me he querido vengar de ti,te amo idiota y si quieres saber lo de hace tres años te lo dire,le dije que no a el,por que es a ti a quien quiero,  
y a quien he estado esperando todos estos años,por dios T.K. yo pensaba"

"¿Que pensabas?"

"yo pensaba darte todo lo que tenia, mi amor,mi inocencia"me dijo llorando y salio llorando de la habitacion y ya no la vi en toda la noche.

Despues no pude dormir,debido a lo que me habia dicho y decidi conmprobarlo y llame a Matt,quien se sorprendio al escucharme y despues le dije que me dijera si era cierto lo que habia oido y me quede pasmado por lo que me dijo.

"eres un idiota,¿lo sabias?,de quien hablabamos era de Marina, una amiga de Sora;espero que no creas que hablabamos de Hikari"

Despues de eso me senti como un canalla,se me habia dado otra oportunidad y la desperdicie,Hikari me amaba y yo seguramente en ese rato hice trizas ese amor,al otro dia intente hablarle por telefono pero no me contesto y despues escuche que llamaban a la puerta , es Hikari,me dije pero al abrir la puerta recibi un golpe fuerte en la cara que casi me hizo caer al suelo


	7. confrontado

Confrontado

Eran Yuri,Rika y Yolei las tres amigas de Hikari y estaban enojadas, Ruki era la mas furiosa y fue la que me propino el golpe.

"¿Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Hikari?,ella estos tres años aguardaba tu regreso y le rompes el corazon, por un pensamiento estupido,no mereces el amor de ella,te dare tu merecido" y terminado de decir esto se avalanzo contra mi pero Yuri y Yolei la agarraron

"Espera, no seas una Hooligan"le dijo Yuri

"ahora dinos T.K. ¿Que ocurrio?¿Porque odias a Hikari?"me pregunto Yolei

"es por que ahora es un desvergonzado"volvio a decir Ruki quien iba a golpearme de nuevo pero Yuri la volvio a detener.

Despues de un rato yo le comente a las tres lo que habia escuchado y lo ocurrido hace tres años lo que hizo que Ruki se enfadara con lo cual se fue a otra mesa a esperar.

"Disculpala"dijo Yuri

"es un poco violenta"conteste

"Ruki asi ha sido siempre,en estos tres años Ruki y Hikari son como hermanas,inseparables,aunque de caracteres diferentes,desde que se conocieron las dos se han apoyado mutuamente,incluso aunque no parezca,Ruki le dio esperanzas sobre tu regreso"dijo Yolei

En ese momento comprendi porque Hikari se expresaba de esa forma sobre Ruki.Despues le conte lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Dile que fue un malentendido"dijo Yuri

Yo le dije que no podia y que me iria a la primera hora del dia de regreso a Francia.

"pero mañana es navidad,dale ese regalo de tenerte,ella te ama"dijo Yuri

Sin embargo yo le dije que ella se rehusaba a contestarme el telefono, y para comprobarlo Yuri tomo se celular y marco el numero de Hikari.

"Hola, Hikari,¿eres tu? oye sobre lo que ocurrio con T.K. anoche fue...AJA, SI, ENTIENDO...¿QUE SE VAYA A DONDE?...AHH¡ A ESE LUGAR...PERO OYE"dijo ella pero al parecer colgo

"Que grosera¡"dijo

"Lo vez"le dije

"nosotras podemos ayudarte"dijo Yolei.

Sin embargo yo les dije que era mejor que se quedara asi,pues ya habia hecho mucho daño a ella. Despues ellas se fueron y lo ultimo fue una advertencia de Ruki"si algo le pasa a Hikari yo te dre tu merecido".

Despues no sali para nada de la habitacion , y marque el numero de la casa de Hikari,sono la contestadora.

"Hikari soy yo T.K.,perdoname por haber pensado eso de ti,te amo  
mañana regreso a Francia,se que estas ahi contesta por favor"fue lo que dije pues la contestadora se activo.

Ese dia no sali para nada y llame a mi abuelo para decirle que estaria de regreso a las primeras horas e mañana,total,solo deje un mensaje,pues  
el tambien no estaba,finalmente me tire en la cama,pensando en Hikari y la estupidez que habia cometido.

En eso escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, era un policia.

"¿Es usted T.K.Takashi?"

"SI SOY YO"

"¿Conocio a una chica de nombre Hikari Yagami?"

"si ¿Que ocurrio?"

"se le solicita para que identifique un cuerpo,ya que hay una chica que se suicido"

"¿Que?"en ese momento sali corriendo hacia el hospital y vi a Ruki quien se interpuso en mi camino.

"te dije que te daria tu merecido"dijo y saco un revolver de su chamarra y disparo...

Yo me levante sobresaltado,todo era un sueño.Me di cuenta que era hora de ir al aeropuerto. Llegue rapidamente a pesar del poco trafico que era por el dia.

Durante 1 hora espere en la sala,aunque admito que esperaba ver a Hikari que entrara por la puerta,tal vez eso evitaria que me fuera ya que le diria que la amaba y que queria estar con ella durante el tiempo que me quedaba de vida,pero no fue asi.Aborde lentamente el avion esperando que ella apareciera en el ultimo momento como en las historias que se escriben,no fue asi,finalmente el avion dspega y yo voy a bordo nada ocurrio.


	8. Un final de navidad

Un final de navidad

Finalmente estoy de nuevo en el avion,a diferencia de cuando llegue , yo un T.K. decepcionado y con miedo a encontrarme con ella,ahora me voy con el corazon roto y deseando no estar asi,pero en fin,yo me lo busque,si tan solo hubiera aclarado las cosas hace tres años, aunque recuerdo aquellas fotos que vi en la pared de su habitacion,cuando fuimos solos a Nueva York,o cuando fuimos al parque y ella me beso en la mejilla nos enojamos con Yolei,aunque quisiera que se repitiera eso,me siento triste,si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de afrontar lo que vi hace tres años o si  
no me hubiera dejado cegar por una estupides,otra historia seria,tal vez fueramos novios o incluso algo mas.

En fin regreso a Francia,el avion aterriza,camino lentamente hasta pasar por un parque,veo una banca vacia,la que me hace recordar a Hikari,aquellos dias en los que ibamos al parque, me imagino caminar con ella por ese parque y siento como a causa mia ese pensamiento no se hace realidad,pienso en lo que me espera al llegar,mi abuelo tal vez ya convirtio la casa en un arbol de navidad gigante y me entregara una carta de mi madre felicitandome y diciendo que pronto regresara con nosotros, como todos los años.

Finalmente llego a casa del abuelo,intento poner una buena cara,mas,¿a quien engaño?  
finalmente entro a la casa y veo un gran arbol de navidad adornado al igual que un sin fin de adornos,entro a su estudio,lo primero que veo es a alguien sentado en el asiento el cual esta mirando hacia la ventana

"hola abuelo,estoy aqui,feliz navidad"digo un tanto triste,pero nadie contesta y veo que se voltea a mirarme,pero no era el

"¿no sabias que el concord hace menos tiempo que los aviones normales?"me dice una voz de alguien que conosco y me quedo pasmado como si viera una ilusion,pues ella estaba frente a mi,Hikari Yagami.

"si lo se-digo un tanto sorprendido-¿pero,donde esta mi abuelo?"

"tuvo que salir a caminar"

"¿como es que llegaste hasta aqui?"le pregunto

"solo digamos que Ruki te dio tu merecido-dice riendose-sabes,segui tu consejo de escribirle a alguien y descubri que tambien puedo ser escritora"me dijo ella entregandome una carta con una pequeña historia.

"Erase una vez en un reino una princesa que esperaba el regreso de su amado,el cual habia ido a la guerra finalmente despues de tres años el regreso pero parecia que su corazon se habia vuelto de hielo y rompio su compromiso con la princesa y se fue del reino,pero,la princesa sabiendo que muy en el fondo del corazon  
de aquel caballero aun la amaba y emprendio un viaje llendose por el mismo sendero con la esperanza de encontrarse con su amor"

"y despues,¿Que ocurrio?¿Logro la princesa reunirse con su amado?"pregunto un tanto insistente

"no lo se me imagino que si ,¿pero que dice el amado de la princesa?"me pregunta ella

"te diria que si que la amo desde que teniamos ocho años y que me disculpe por haberle roto el corazon con mis estupideces"digo un tanto apenado

Ella en ese instante me mira muy seriamente y me da otra cachetada.

"eres un completo idiota ¿lo sabias?"me dice y despues comienza a reirse con aquella voz que me cautivo desde que la conoci Despues nos tomamos de la mano y nos besamos,yo creia que estaba soñando,despues de eso comenzo a escribirse una historia de amor como nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ya que despues ella se quedo a vivir tres años en Paris con nosotros mismos en los cuales nos casamos y recibi muchas sorpresas  
y si recuerdo aquella pregunta que me hacia acerca de nuestra vida y las historias de amor ahora respondo que que bueno que no es asi ya que puede ser mejor.

Finalmente en dos dias regresamos a vivir a Odaiba solo ella y yo...

"¿ya terminaste tu historia?"

"Hikari,que bueno que regresaste,¿Que te dijo el medico?¿Por que te has sentido mal?"

"es que.. es que tal vez no regresemos los dos a Odaiba"

"¿Que dices?¿acaso te pasa algo malo?"

"no seas tonto,no regresaremos solos tu y yo como pensabamos,pronto seremos tres"

"¿eso quiere decir que?-le dice T.K.tomandola de las manos y abrazandola

"si viene un T.K. junior en camino"le dice riendose ella y abrazandolo tambien casi a punto de llorar.

Finalmente al otro dia ellos dos regresan y dan las nuevas a Yolei quien estaba por casarce con Ken al igual que a Matt y su esposa Sora quien llevaba a un  
niño pequeño en brazos,era el hijo de ellos,Tai al recibir la noticia los felicito,lo mismo que Yuri y su esposo un hombre llamado Takato quienes tenian poco de haberse casado ,al igual que Joe y Mimi.

"espero que esta vez no hagas tonterias Takashi o si no te dare tu merecido y no te ira bien como en navidad"le dice Ruki quien estaba por contraer matrimonio con un chico llamado Henry Wong.

Finalmente unos meses despues todo fue felicidad para la pareja quienes estaban felices por su hijo. 


End file.
